Operation Shooting Star
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Globgor has snapped and started ravaging all of the Butterfly Kingdom, escaping all attempts to neutralize him. Star has one shot at stopping him, but she'll need to be extra creative... and a little explosive.


Hey everyone! This one-shot is a request I got from tumblr user waldorkler. With no objections from them, I'm posting it here. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Star thought fighting Meteora was difficult. She had not yet met the fallen princess's father.

Eclipsa had assured she had everything under control and for a while, it seemed true. Globgor was a huge, herculean monstrosity, but he could be reasoned with, and he loved the former queen just as much as she loved him. It seemed everything was finally sorting itself out, until something snapped in the monster's mind, and he left the monster temple, going on an uncontrolled rampage.

People had fled anywhere he went. Forests had been mowed, mountains had crumbled. There was no sense to what he did, just unchecked rage and retort. Even Eclipsa couldn't calm him down. It soon became clear only violence would work in his case, but with that came another problem. Globgor had the sensitivity and speed his daughter lacked. He was a giant with the reflexes of a wild cat. Nobody could get close enough to actually harm him, he could hear enemies coming from miles away. Attack him and he would always hit first. Try to outforce him, and he'd flee.

The kingdom was desperate, the people was desperate, Star was desperate. Everything they tried ended in failure, even Eclipsa didn't seem to know what to do at this point. She had returned to the Butterfly castle to give information and advice, and also to protect her child.

Star was completely restless and running out of ideas. Tom and Marco were just as clueless, but trying their best to support her. They had tried to launch a surprise attack on the monster along with the marc-nificent seven, and Star's power had actually been enough to scare him away, but not to stop him. Now, whenever the princess tried to chase him down, Globgor would flee immediately. They had tried many plans to corner him but she simply wasn't fast enough to reach him, and there didn't seem to be anyone able to either.

"How about we tie him up, like we tried with Meteora?" Tom offered. Star, Marco and him were thinking up new strategies again, sitting closely in an empty and silent meeting room of the castle.

"Yeah, no," Star objected. "He ripped my raspberry ribbon lasso in like, ten seconds, last time."

She rested her head on the table, groaning as she tried her damn best to think of something they hadn't done yet. Marco had his hand on hers over the table, and Tom had an arm squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"We have to think of what has worked so far," Marco said. "Surrounding him and attacking together keeps him busy, so maybe if we distract him you could get close enough?"

"I don't know, he can sense me from so far away, where would I even be? You guys can't attack forever." Star frowned. She knew if she was focused enough, she might be able to stun him but the fact she couldn't get close enough was still a problem. Maybe she just needed a way to be faster. _Think Star, think! How can you be even faster than your butterfly form?_

"Maybe you could use a spell!" Tom thought out loud. "One that can conceal your presence and then you could just shoot out of nowhere!"

 _Shoot._ Star's eyes widened. _Shoot out._ Her head sprung up excitedly. Of course! She doubted they could find the right spell fast enough but there was one thing she could get there quickly. "Boys, I think I got a plan," she told her boyfriends. "It's a liiiittle crazy but I think it might work."

* * *

'A little crazy' by Star's standards meant it was probably the silliest thing they could think of, but it was feasible and they didn't have that many options left anyway.

They hunted Globgor down, chased him and pushed him as close to the butterfly castle as they possibly could before he refused to get any closer to the royal family. That meant there was still a couple miles between them, but it was better than nothing. They had made sure to be just enough to put up a fight, but not too many as it would force the monster to flee. Now they had him where they wanted him, and they needed to keep him busy for just a few minutes more.

Star was standing on the balcony, next to the machine. She had told the engineers it had to be the "most powerful they had ever built", and they had provided. The thing was at least twenty feet long and nine feet tall, order made for the princess. She watched the fight from afar, focused on Globgor's silhouette. He looked tiny from where she stood.

Her mirrorphone rang. "Yo girl, get your ass over here!" Ponyhead's voice screeched to be heard over the sound of the fight.

"You were supposed to say 'start operation shooting star'!" Star argued. She realized immediately now was not to time to bicker about names, but she blamed her nerves. "Yeah, sorry, I'll be right here!"

She hung up before Ponyhead could respond, and in a flash of golden light, took her butterfly form before jumping into the machine, trying not to hurt her wings. It was dark and she had to keep her six arms pressed to her sides, but she was already focusing on the spell she had to do. She would need seconds to fire, she had to make sure her timing was perfect.

When she was finally sure she could do it, she kicked the wall under her feet as hard as she could. Something roared inside the device and heat made her legs itch. She counted to three and the canon fired.

She shot out of it so fast everything was blurry, she was projected into thin air without any control of her speed and direction and her heart raced with panic. But after a second, she could make out the closing silhouette of a surprised Globgor. The distance was nothing at the speed she was at. She started casting and before she was even finished pronouncing the words, the magical beam shot out of her hands, just in time to hit the monster square on the head, knocking him out from the strength.

All she heard through the powerful wind was the thud of his huge body collapsing on the ground, and then she was already too far away to hear anything else. The land was racing under her and for a moment she wondered with a start if she'd ever manage to stop. The canon was way more powerful than she had expected.

From where the monster had fallen, the princess was still flying through the sky and soon disappeared in the distance with a literal twinkle due to the shine of her magical form. Under other circumstances, it would have almost been funny and strangely nostalgic. As some worked around Globgor's unconscious body, Tom, Marco and a few others waiting apprehensively, looking at the spot where Star had disappeared. There was silence for a while, and then Tom's mirrorphone rang. Everybody had a sigh of relief as Star's voice came out of the tiny device. "I'm okay guys!"

"Thank god," Marco breathed and all but fell to his knees.

"You guys okay too?"

"Yeah, we did it, you did it Star!" Tom confirmed, his voice happy and broken at the same time.

"Finally!" Star laughed. "Okay, so don't panic, but I'm pretty far away right now. I'll be home in a few hours. You take care of Globgor and try to find out what made him crazy while I'm gone, okay?"

Tom agreed and hung up. Now all they had to do was bring the giant beast home and find out what was wrong with him. Piece of cake. Who said dating a magical princess was easy?


End file.
